


The Final Deal

by Listless_Songbird



Series: You Deserve This [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, POV Second Person, See work tags for more trigger warnings, Spoilers for the end of the briarwood arc, This is a repost of an old fic bc whooo buddy did my grammar and general writing flow suck, but my love affair with commas is still going strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Orthax will get his debt one way or another, and Percival is more than willing to trade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trigger warning for the first chapter is suicide.
> 
> If this is going to trigger you please don't read it, I completely understand the urge to read something you know is going to trigger you but please go get a warm beverage and soft blanket instead?

You look down in terror at the gun in your hand. The empty barrel now has a name and the sight of it tears at the edges of your certainly. This is the just thing to do, right? This is _vengeance_ this is what you had given your life towards. It had to be just. You deserve your payment in kind, _deserve_ peace. It has to be the right thing, you are doing the right thing. All you have to do was change the end goal.

Breaking from your trance you quickly tuck the gun away, no use scaring the party, they need all their wits about them. You can tell, this battle is going to be horrific

* * *

It should be enough seeing Silas's name vanish off of the broken barrel. It should be enough but it wasn't _, it is never enough_. 

You don't remember feeling this before, but you don't remember feeling much of anything before. You owe a debt for that. You bought your life with promises of vengeance. This is your life this is what you deserve. 

You level your gun at Lady Briarwood, teeth gritted. This needs to end, this needs to end while you still can pretend to be in control. Needs to end before that last name is up. It could be easy,no mercy, _no need for that annoyance here_. You hadn't given Ripley mercy either as you shot her in that cell. She bartered with your sister's life. So _she deserved no mercy_ , and you can't remember when that voice started to sound like your own. When you started thinking of revenge on your own terms. 

When it stopped being a pact and became a partnership but now this has to end. Even now as the seconds ticked by you could hear it. _Why is she still breathing? Pull the trigger._  

 No. You have to fight this. Because of that last name. Because your sister. You have to fight. Speaking aloud, your voice is lost in a growled frenzy. That isn’t you. That cant be you.

"Take it off. I will not finish this. Not that way. Take. It. Off." You waited for the voice, a constant through out everything. It would answer. It had to. 

" _Not yet Percival. Finish this. Then we'll speak._ " You nod, negotiations always begin with compromise. You look over your shoulder and see your friends. They hang back, worried, unknowing, but at the ready. Vax even has a dagger trained on you. Good. They have your back. When this all goes south, at least he knows what to do. You could do this. One last allowance then it will be over. One way or another. 

 Turning back to Delilah you barely even look as you pull the trigger. There's a silence and her name fades from the metal. Purple power flares and leaves behind a smooth barrel. Quickly you spin the barrel over and it has to be gone this has to be over. Vengeance complete. Her name still couldn't be there, but as you gaze at your gun the words were still etched deep into the silver.

**Cassandra de Rolo.**

Turning back to your party you fall to your knees. You can't loose her. Not like this. _You can make an arrangement._ And there were those thoughts. they aren’t your own, but they aren’t anyone else’s either, and they hold possibilities, a way out. So despite yourself you ask. 

"W-What. Tell me I'll do anything." Your voice shakes and you stare at your pepperbox like its the only real thing in this world. The name flashes and shifts, and you stare at the barrel. 

**Percival de Rolo.**

As you stare, more and more smoke pours off you. Surrounding you. Suffocat- _Saving_ you. And you just stare, Scanlan was right, oh he'll love the irony in this. You begin to load the last chamber. Distantly you hear voices, but the smoke is so thick now it doesn't matter. _Nothing can harm you. You can seal the deal. Your life for hers. She'll be safe. Everything will be done. All you have to do is finish what you started_. 

You pull down your mask, no reason for this to be messy, you lift the gun to your temple and fire. 

* * *

The gun clatters to the floor. Smoke disperses. Anguished cries echo off the walls as everyone rushes to the side of the corpse laying on the ground. Someone picks up the gun. Watching as the last name vanishes from the barrel.   

You are free.  


  


~~Right?~~

**Author's Note:**

> Heh so this was just pure projection, but what did you think? completely ooc? too many commas? please tell me I thrive off interaction.


End file.
